Sticky Note
by tfiiyy
Summary: 'Bukankah kau akan lelah jika berhadapan dengan orang lain dan memakai topengmu' 'Kapan kau akan melepas topengmu, Kim Mingyu' 'Berhentilah membuat dirimu sendiri kelelahan' Hanya sebuah Sticky Note yang selalu ada di loker Kim Mingyu dan kata-kata di dalamnya. Meanie, WonGyu, Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo, Slight! CheolSoo. Seungcheol, Jisoo FF pertama, tolong tinggalin comment nya ya


**HI! Ini ff pertamaku, maaf kalau jelek sekali dan bahasanya kaku**

 **Butuh banget review sama komennya buat nulis ke depannya.**

 **Maaf typonya dan lain-lain.**

 **Maaf juga kalau ceritanya agak ngebosenin T-T**

 **But it's my real imagination**

 **Cast : meanie, slight! Cheolsoo**

 **Rate : T**

 **Happy reading ^^**

 _'Bukankah kau akan lelah jika terus berhadapan dengan orang lain dan memakai topengmu?'_

Minggu pertama di bulan Mei, seorang pemuda dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata membuka lokernya dan menemukan sebuah sticky note di dinding loker itu. Ia melepas note itu dan membacanya dengan dahi yang berkerut dan senyum tipis di wajahnya.

'Topeng ya…' batinnya miris. Akhirnya Ia hanya menyimpan note itu dalam sakunya dan berjalan santai di koridor sekolah. Dengan seketika, semua pasang mata menatapnya dengan tatapan kagum dan memuja, tak jarang ada beberapa murid yang menyapanya dan hanya Ia balas dengan senyuman ramah serta menawan. Beberapa murid yang sedang berkumpul dengan temannya juga menyempatkan diri untuk melihat ke arah pemuda tersebut dan tersenyum.

Siapa yang tak kenal dengan seorang pemuda bernama Kim Mingyu? Pemuda dengan prestasi yang membanggakan, aktif dalam berorganisasi dan selalu membawa nama sekolah dalam kejuaraan-kejuaraan besar. Ah dan jangan lupa dengan wajah tampannya dan sikapnya yang sangat mengagumkan di mata orang lain.

"Hoi Kim!" Sapa seseorang dengan menepuk bahunya. Ia—Mingyu tersenyum dan menengokkan kepalanya ke arah orang tersebut.

"Hi hyung!" Sapa Mingyu kepada Choi Seungcheol, kakak tingkatnya.

"Seperti biasa, Kim Mingyu anak jenius dengan sikap baik hatinya mengalihkan pandangan orang lain dari aktivitas mereka…" Ujar remaja lain yang sekarang sudah ikut berjalan di samping Mingyu dengan buku di tangannya.

"Hahaha, seperti tidak tau saja kau Hong!" Gurau Seungcheol pada Jisoo. Mingyu tersenyum dan merangkul kedua kakak kelas yang berbeda dua tahun dengannya akrab.

"Ya, dia baik dan berprestasi, tidak sepertimu Choi…" Sindir Jisoo.

"Hei, aku membawa nama sekolah dengan basket Jisoo-ya!" Kilah Seungcheol tidak terima.

"Hyung, sudahlah, ini masih pagi…" Lerai Mingyu.

"Contohlah Mingyu, Seungcheol-ah…" Ujar Jisoo, sedangan Seungcheol hanya diam dan tetap berjalan santai.

Tiba-tiba suasana koridor yang tadinya sangat ramai berubah menjadi hening, semua orang menatap takut seorang namja dengan rambut hitam dan mata tajamnya yang membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan merasakan hawa dingin yang menusuk kulit.

"Ck, dia kembali membuat semua orang takut dengannya…" Gerutu Seungcheol. Jisoo hanya tersenyum dan melihat ke arah orang yang di maksud Seungcheol.

"Jeon Wonwoo!" Panggil Seungcheol. Pemuda dengan mata tajam itu menoleh dan berjalan ke arah Seungcheol.

"Wonwoo-ya, senyumlah, kau menakuti semua orang…" Nasihat Jisoo dengan nada kalemnya. Seungcheol menepuk bahu Wonwoo dan memukul kepala Wonwoo.

"Jangan menampilkan aura dingin itu Jeon!" Ujar Seungcheol.

"Memang kenapa hyung?" Tanya Wonwoo dengan dingin.

"Kau terlalu dingin sunbae…" Ujar Mingyu yang sedaritadi hanya diam melihatnya.

"Ya, jangan terlalu dingin seperti ini wonwoo-ya…" Tambah Jisoo. Wonwoo hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Memang sudah seperti ini." Jawab Wonwoo santai. Seungcheol langsung memukul kepala Wonwoo lagi.

"Berhenti memukulku hyung." Desis Wonwoo tidak suka. Seungcheol hanya menampilkan senyum bodohnya.

"Pagi ini jangan buat aura dingin seperti itu wonwoo, jika tidak semua orang tidak akan mau berada di dekatmu…" Nasihat Jisoo lagi.

"Aku hanya menjadi diri sendiri. Kalau sudah tidak ada keperluan, aku pergi." Ujar Wonwoo dan langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Memang anak itu..." Gerutu Seungcheol. Jisoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan jalannya diikuti dengan Seungcheol dan Mingyu.

"Menjadi diri sendiri, heh?" Lirih Mingyu dengan serigaian di wajahnya.

* * *

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi nyaring, semua murid mulai berhamburan keluar kelas untuk segera memuaskan perut mereka yang sudah meronta minta diisi ulang, tetapi tidak untuk pemuda bermata tajam. Ia hanya diam dan menunggu kelas sepi, lalu berjalan keluar dan menuju tempat dimana dia biasa menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya dengan buku di tangannya.

Berbeda dengan pemuda bermata tajam itu, seorang Kim Mingyu sedang susah-susahnya mencoba keluar dari dinding manusia yang sudah ada di mejanya dengan beberapa kotak bekal di tangannya.

"Mingyu ini makanlah.." Ujar seorang remaja perempuan dan memberikan kotak bekalnya.

"Mingyu aku membawakanmu bekal…" Ujar yang lain tak mau kalah.

"Mingyu aku membuat ini untukmu…"

"Mingyu ayo kita makan bersama."

"Tidak Mingyu akan makan bersamaku."

"Tidak! Mingyu bersamaku!"

'Sial, kapan mereka pergi!' Gerutu Mingyu dalam hati. Mingyu hanya mencoba tersenyum dan berdiri.

"Maaf tapi Kim Mingyu akan makan bersamaku." Ujar seseorang dengan suara yang sangat rendah. Mingyu menoleh ke arah pintu kelasnya dan menemukan kakak tingkat manisnya yang bermata tajam sedang menatap ke arah Mingyu. Semua orang yang ada di meja Mingyu perlahan-lahan bubar dan kembali duduk melihat Wonwoo di depan kelas mereka, sedangkan Wonwoo hanya menampakkan wajah datar dan santainya.

"Maaf ya, tapi lain kali saja…" Ujar Mingyu kepada teman-teman di kelasnya yang tadi berkumpul di mejanya dengan senyum. Lalu dengan santai Ia berjalan ke arah Wonwoo dan keluar dari kelas.

"Terimakasih sunbae, ada apa sunbae-nim memanggilku?" Tanya Mingyu sopan. Wonwoo hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan berbelok ke arah tangga.

"Tidak" Desis Wonwoo pelan dan meninggalkan Mingyu yang terdiam melihat punggunya menjauh menaiki tangga.

* * *

Di beberapa hari berikutnya, Mingyu membuka lokernya dan kembali menemukan sebuah pertanyaan yang mempunyai maksud sama tetapi dengan kalimat berbeda. Sampai pada suatu pertanyaan di minggu ke tiga bulan Mei yang membuatnya memikirkan apa maksud orang itu dengan kata-kata _'Kapan kau akan melepaskan topeng itu, Kim Mingyu?'_

"Aku tau siapa kau manis, kenapa kau selalu bersembunyi dan menempelkan note ini? Dan kapan kau sendiri melepaskan topengmu?" Lirih Mingyu dengan senyum di wajahnya.

* * *

' _Berhentilah membuat dirimu sendiri kelelahan'_

Hari ke dua di minggu ke tiga bulan Mei. Seperti biasa, pagi hari saat Mingyu membuka lokernya, Ia melihat ada sebuah kertas. Dengan cepat Ia mengambilnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya, agar kertas itu tergabung dengan sticky note dan kertas-kertas lainnya yang setiap hari selalu ada di lokernya. 'Kau juga, jangan membuat dirimu kelelahan dengan topeng itu…' Batin Mingyu dengan senyum miris di wajahnya.

"Pagi Mingyu-ya!"

"Pagi!"

"Hai!"

"Mingyu!"

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan mingyu-ya!"

Mingyu hanya tersenyum dan terus melangkah kan kakinya. Tiba-tiba matanya melihat kearah seorang namja yang sedang membaca buku di taman belakang sendirian. Senyum bahagia tiba-tiba saja muncul di wajahnya. Ia mendekati orang itu dan menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Pagi sunbae…" Sapa mingyu ramah. Orang itu hanya mengangguk dan kembali membaca bukunya.

"Wonwoo sunbae sedang membaca apa?" Tanya Minggyu mencoba untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari sunbae manisnya. Wonwoo hanya memperlihatkan judul buku yang dibacanya kepada mingyu sekilas. Mingyu merengut kesal.

"Sunbae, kenapa selalu dingin kepada orang lain?" Tanya Mingyu lagi. Wonwoo menghela nafasnya dan menutup buku yang Ia baca. 'Gotcha!' teriak Mingyu dalam hati.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Wonwoo dengan tatapan mata tajamnya. Mingyu menampilkan senyumnya.

"Aku bertanya, kenapa sunbae-atau lebih enak ku panggil hyung, selalu dingin kepada orang lain?" Tanya Mingyu dengan tatapan lembutnya. Wonwoo memutar bola matanya malas saat Mingyu memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'hyung' agar terkesan lebih akrab kepadanya.

"Bukan urusanmu Mingyu-ssi." Jawab Wonwoo dingin.

"Tapi aku ingin tau hyung… ah! Dan panggil aku Mingyu saja hyung, jangan terlalu formal…" Ujar Mingyu.

"Kenapa kau ingin tau sesuatu yang bukan urusanmu?" Tanya Wonwoo dengan malas.

"Karena hyung bilang menjadi diri sendiri kemarin, dan aku penasaran."

"Apa kau tersindir dengan itu?" Tanya Wonwoo sarkastik.

"Ya hyung, itu seperti kau menyindirku dengan kata-kata itu dan tatapan yang kau berikan kepadaku."

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Wonwoo yang tidak mengerti. Mingyu menghela nafasnya dan mendekat kea rah Wonwoo sehingga wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja.

"Kau Menyindirku" Ucap Mingyu dengan tekanan di setiap kata dan mata yang berubah menjadi kelam. Wonwoo tersenyum miring dan menjauhkan wajah Mingyu dari wajahnya.

"Tak ku sangka Mingyu seorang yang sopan dan ramah bisa menggunakan nada yang seperti itu kepada seseorang yang lebih tua." Ujar Wonwoo dengan kekehan di akhir kalimat dan bangun dari duduknya. Mingyu langsung menahan pergelangan tangan Wonwoo dengan erat. Wonwoo yang merasa sakit di tangannya melihat ke arah pelaku dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Kau salah mengira jika aku seperti apa yang orang bicarakan hyung." Ujar Mingyu dengan senyum miring di wajahnya.

"Sudah ku duga kau tak sebaik yang terlihat Kim Mingyu. Dan lepaskan tanganku." Ujar Wonwoo yang sedang berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Mingyu di pergelangan tangannya.

"Tidak sebelum…" Ujar Mingyu dan dengan cepat Ia menarik Wonwoo agar mendekat dengannya. "Aku mencium bibir manismu hyung…" Bisik Mingyu di telinga Wonwoo dan langsung mencuri ciuman di bibir yang lebih tua. Wonwoo membelalakkan matanya dan dengan cepat menjauhkan dirinya Mingyu.

"Kau…" Desis Wonwoo. Mingyu hanya menampilkan senyum menawannya dan membuat Wonwoo kesal. "Matilah!" Ujar Wonwoo dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Mingyu yang menyerigai.

"Kau lucu hyung…" Bisik Mingyu.

* * *

"Wonwoo!" Panggil Jisoo saat bertemu Wonwoo yang berjalan sendirian di koridor sekolah. Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya dan menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang untuk menengok Jisoo, dan bertepatan dengan itu, aura hitam mulai mengelilingi tubuhnya saat melihat seseorang dengan kulit tan dan tinggi di atas rata-rata sedang berjalan di samping Jisoo.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Wonwoo yang mengacuhkan keberadaan Mingyu di samping Jisoo. Jisoo menampilkan senyum malaikatnya.

"Mau kemana?" Tanyanya.

"Kalau mau ke kantin, bersama saja hyung…" Ujar Mingyu yang mencoba menarik perhatian Wonwoo.

"Perpustakaan." Jawab Wonwoo singkat.

"Ah! Aku ikut! Mingyu, kau ke kantin saja, bilang pada Seungcheol aku bersama Wonwoo…" Ujar Jisoo. Mingyu hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Ayo Wonwoo…" Ajak Jisoo yang langsung menarik lengan Wonwoo lembut dan berjalan menjauhi Mingyu. Wonwoo tersenyum dan mengangguk pada Jisoo. Mingyu yang melihat itu berusaha menahan perasaannya yang sedang bergejolak.

"Sialan kau Jeon!" Maki Mingyu dalam hati. Sedangkan Wonwoo yang merasakan tatapan tajam menuju ke arahnya hanya menyerigai.

"Ada apa Wonwoo?" Tanya Jisoo yang melihat Wonwoo menyerigai, sedangkan yang di tanya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ah, pasti karena Mingyu, hm?" Tanya Jisoo. Mendengar nama 'Mingyu' dari mulut Jisoo membuat Wonwoo memasang wajah datarnya.

"Tidak usah memikirkan hal aneh, hyung." Ujar Wonwoo dingin.

"Wonwoo, kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku… kita sudah kenal dari kecil dan aku sudah menyukaimu sejak lama…" Ujar Jisoo kalem.

"Hyung, berhentilah menyukaiku dan cari yeoja cantik untuk eomma." Ujar Wonwoo. Jisoo hanya tersenyum miris dan mencium pipi adik angkatnya itu.

"Andai bukan Appa yang menyukai Eomma dan menikahinya…" Lirih Jisoo.

"Hyung, berhentilah." Ujar Wonwoo dingin.

"Bagaimana bisa hyung berhenti menyukaimu Wonwoo? Kau yang pertama." Ujar Jisoo dengan tangan yang mengelus pipi Wonwoo lembut.

"Lupakanlah dan biarkan Eomma serta Appa bahagia sekarang hyung. Pergilah sendiri ke perpustakaan. Aku tidak jadi." Ujar Wonwoo dengan menepis tangan Jisoo dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Jisoo yang melihatnya dengan tatapan terluka.

"Jisoo… Kau bodoh…" Ujar seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang dan langsung menutup mata Jisoo dengan satu tangan, sedangkan tangan yang lain memeluk namja itu dari belakang.

"Ya, aku memang bodoh…" Lirih Jisoo yang tiba-tiba mulai menjatuhkan air dari matanya yang ditutupi oleh orang itu.

"Sudah ku duga akan berakhir seperti ini, bersyukurlah karena aku langsung menyusulmu…" Bisik orang itu di telinga Jisoo. Jisoo hanya diam dan terus menangis tanpa suara. Seseorang yang ada di belakangnya langsung membalikkan tubuh Jisoo dan memeluknya erat.

"Menangis lah lagi…" Bisik orang itu berusaha menenangkan Jisoo dan mengecup puncak kepala Jisoo.

"Aku bodoh, Cheol-ah…" Isak Jisoo. Seungcheol hanya bisa mengeratkan pelukannya pada seseorang yang bergitu lemah di depannya.

"Lupakan dia, dan belajarlah membuka hatimu untukku Soo…" Bisik Seungcheol.

* * *

Wonwoo berjalan tergesa dan langsung membuka pintu menuju atap sekolahnya dengan kasar. Air matanya sudah mengalir deras di pipi namja manis itu.

"Kau bodoh Hong Jisoo… Kau bodoh!" Teriak namja manis itu frustasi. "Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau seharusnya tau bahwa aku sudah menjadi adikmu! Dan aku sudah menyukaimu sebagai kakak! Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia Hyung!" Teriaknya lagi.

"Kau juga bodoh, Jeon Wonwoo…" Ujar seseorang yang ada di belakangnya.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya Wonwoo dingin dan berusaha menghapus air mata yang tidak bisa berhenti keluar dari matanya.

"Kemarilah… aku tau kau butuh seseorang…" Ujar orang itu dan langsung membalikkan tubuh Wonwoo agar berhadapan dengannya.

"Aku tidak butuh, Kim Mingyu…" Desis Wonwoo yang sudah berhasil menghilangkan air matanya.

"Bodoh!" Maki Mingyu dan langsung memeluk namja manis di depannya dengan erat, sedangkan Wonwoo hanya terdiam dan kembali menangis merasakan hangatnya pelukan Mingyu.

"Aku tau, kau selalu menempelkan kata-kata di lokerku setiap hari, dan kau menuliskan semua tentangmu di note itu secara tidak langsung bukan?" Tanya Mingyu dengan lembut. Wonwoo hanya terdiam dan tetap menangis di pelukan Mingyu, sedangkan Mingyu mengeratkan pelukannya saat merasakan bahu namja yang lebih kecil darinya bergetar hebat.

"Kau bertanya, bukankah aku lelah dengan topeng ini, dan kau hari ini menulis berhentilah membuat dirimu kelelahan itu karena kau mengalaminya juga kan hyung.." Ujar Mingyu.

"Aku tau, semua note yang ada di lokerku setiap pagi dari beberapa bulan yang lalu itu kau yang menulis dan menempelkannya… kau seperti melihat seseorang yang sama denganmu kan hyung?" Tanya Mingyu yang masih memeluk Wonwoo. Wonwoo hanya diam tak berani menjawab.

"Dulu kau bertanya, kapan aku akan melepas topeng ini kan hyung? Akan ku jawab sekarang… tetapi kau harus berjanji suatu hal, kau tidak boleh memakai topeng dinginmu di depanku lagi, dan sebagai gantinya, aku akan melepas topengku di hadapanmu, bagaimana?" Tanya Mingyu lembut. Wonwoo hanya bisa mengangguk pelan.

"Dan sekarang, aku akan membuka topengku saat kau bersamaku, dan aku hanya akan membuka topeng ini di depan seseorang yang mampu mencuri hatiku, yang menghangatkanku dan menusuk hatiku serta pikiranku di saat yang bersamaan. Seseorang yang menyembunyikan kesedihan dan kerapuhannya di balik topeng berwajah dingin dan mata tajam agar orang-orang tidak berani mendekatinya dan dia tidak terlihat lemah di hadapan orang lain. Dan kau tau siapa itu yang ku maksud dengan seseorang yang mengambil hatiku kan hyung." Ujar mingyu dengan lembut. Wonwoo menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Mingyu sedikit dan mendongak melihat Mingyu yang tengah menatapnya lembut.

"Orang itu adalah Jeon Wonwoo, seseorang yang lebih tua satu tahun dariku, mempunyai wajah manis yang tersembunyi di wajah dinginnya. Seseorang yang sudah mencuri hatiku sejak pertama kali bertemu, dan beberapa bulan kemudian Ia menempelkan note-note yang menggambarkan perasaan kesepiannya di lokerku. Seseorang yang ku amati diam-diam dan ku pelajari diam-diam setiap ekspresi wajah yang Ia perlihatkan kepada orang lain. Seorang yang lembut dan mempunyai suara yang sangat rendah dan sexy. Dan Jeon Wonwoo, would you be mine?"

Wonwoo hanya diam dan mencoba mendalami mata kelam yang melihatnya dengan penuh cinta, Ia berusaha mencari kebohongan yang ada di dalam pemilik bola mata kelam itu. Tetapi yang Ia temukan hanyalah pancaran kasih saying, cinta dan tulus dari sang pemilik mata. Dengan perlahan, Ia menganggukan kepalanya dengan pasti dan tersenyum kepada seseorang yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Mingyu ikut tersenyum dan langsung mengecupi kedua mata Wonwoo dengan sayang.

"Terima kasih sayang, semoga jisoo hyung dan seungcheol hyung akan bahagia seperti kita…" Ujar Mingyu lembut dan langsung mengecup bibir manis Wonwoo-nya.

 **Kkeut~~**

 **Tolong komen sama reviewnya yaa^^**


End file.
